


New Years Eve

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, lellinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Stephan celebrate his first New Years Eve with Andi





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I am new in FF writen and every comment helps me to get better.

The DSV-bus are on the way back to Hotel from the Hill after the qualification in Garmisch. I am satisfied, my jump was good, and I have finished the Quali on a 5: th place and for the Knock-Out tomorrow I got a beatable opponent. Now I doze a bit leaning on to Andis shoulder and listen nearby how Andi quietly talks to Wanki and Eisei, I can’t hear what they say because as so oft my thoughts circles in my head about the man beside me. I can’t my luck believe, that Andi is my boyfriend and that he loves me. I don't exactly know how many New Year eves I already have celebrated in Garmisch, but it is a few and every time it is about the same that happens, so I don't think it will be much different this year. Only one thing is new this year: I don't have to celebrate the new year alone this time. On New Year’s Eve the partners are always invited, but I have never had one to take along. So, because of that at least something is new. Not that it is a big party going on, we all had to jump very early the morning after, but a nice dinner and the new year with a glass Prosecco to cheering is always in. I think it will be very beautiful to start the new year with someone you love, and I cuddle myself close to my Andi. I don't get why the competitions in Garmisch always must start so early. After all, we did arrive very late from Oberstdorf yesterday, it was already past midnight bevor we were all in bed. Right now, after the jumps, I am quite exhausted, but I hope one refreshing shower will wake me up a bit, when not I will fall asleep before midnight.

I am so tied up in my thoughts I almost didn't notice we are at the hotel, but when Andi next to me stands up my head falls from his shoulder and I am back in here and now. Andi smiles apologetic to me and I give him a bright smile back, I just can't do anything else I am crazy about that guy. Slowly I stand up and collect my things and follow Andi in the hotel. We had to hurry a bit, Werner hat one team meeting announced in one hour and bevor the meeting we must make us chick for the dinner later. Normally we just go to eating in our team clothes but on New Year’s Eve it is a bit different and everyone put at least a shirt on. 

The dinner later is as always funny. A lot of other teams are staying at the same hotel and some of them are talented. The compulsory karaoke, that always takes place between our different menus, are developing to a comedy with some help from the guys from Norway, who are doing a little show for us. I didn't know Tande could sing that good, but most impressed I am about the fact that he can sing at all because all his teammates are doing all they can to make him laugh and I must wish tears of joy from my eyes when they are finished. Really chaotic ones, I think and shake my head amused before I concentrate on my dinner plate. The food is good, and I talk a bit with all my colleagues. It is a nice evening and I enjoy that Andi sits next to me and under the table, he takes my hand, what makes it warm and cosy around my heart. In public, we can’t show our feelings, but Andi always finds small excuses to find body contact with me. It also helps that Andi is one guy that is known as one who often seeks body contact with all people he knows. 

"Stephan, are you coming with me please?" asks me Andi suddenly, after that we have finished our dinner meal. I wonder what he will do and why we are leaving before the dessert, but I can't say no to him and I am also curious, so I follow him when he stands off and goes out from the big dining room. He goes to the elevators and when I am questioning looking at him, he just gives me a smile and doesn't tell me anything. First when we are alone in the elevator can he take my hand, what he does directly. He pushes the button with number 3 on, it is our floor. Looks like we are going to our room. He still not telling me anything and I don't ask him because I understand that he wanted to surprise me, and I don't want to ruin it for him. The elevator slowly come to stands on our floor and the doors get open. Andi puts his head out to look if the floor is empty, what it is, all the others are still down and eating, what we also are supposed to be doing right now. I ask myself what Werner think about this. He always put a lot of weight on that we shall all stay until dinner is over. As we arrive our room and stay for the door, Andi tells me to close my eyes and not open them before he tells me to do so. He really has a surprise for me! I am very curious, but I am being good and close my eyes and I wouldn't try to peek, that hat Andi not earned. He lays his arm around my waist, gives me a kiss in the neck and whispers in my right ear: "Stephan, I love you very much and I want to kiss you at midnight. We have permission to eat our dessert here in our room and celebrating the new year alone."

He doesn't give me time to answer, he frees one arm from my waist and opens the door and give me a little push, so I stand in the room.  
"Now you can open your eyes," he says to me and I can hear on his voice that he is a bit excited. I slowly open my eyes and what I see is so beautiful. The room is decorated with strings of lights, the table is covered with a white tablecloth, on who it stands two candles. The room is also tidy. When we were leaving it was quite messy, so as it gladly is with all jumpsuits, helmets and jumping boots. I had to swallow twice to handle my emotions and I feels that tears are coming to my eyes.

"How had you managed all of this," I ask him to unbelieve with a shaky voice, "we were leaving this room together and you were all the time by my side"  
Andi laughs, and he turns me around in his arms, so he can look me in the eyes.

"Yes, I was. But didn't you notice that the other guys all had to go to the bathroom occasionally?"  
That I didn't notice, and I tell him that. He draws me closer to his body and tells me that Richi and Wanki hat tidy the room, Eisei has with help from Pius that dessert organised, and Karle had done the decoration. I can't believe what all that he has done. For me.  
"Thanks", my voice is quiet, but you can hear that I am very happy, very moved and that I can't believe this. He takes me to the table and asks me to sit down before he lightens the candles and from a small serving pivot, who I didn't notice until now, he puts strawberries, chocolate mousse and whip cream on the table. I make big eyes; this man is incredible. He makes me happy every day and always surprises me.

"Andi, come here", I whisper and pulls him by the arm to me, so he stands beside me. I lift my head up and he gets what I want, so he leans down to me. I catch his lips with mine, I lay all my love in this kiss, before I softly finish it and catch his eyes,

"I love you, Andi".

"I love you too, Stephan, so much" he breathes against my lips, "I know I am young and we are not being together that long, but I know you are the one for me" he continues, and I can't hold it anymore, one tear of happiness makes its way down my cheek, Andi catch it with his thumb and wish it away, before he places a light kiss on my lips.

"Let us eat, honey. We have to be finished before midnight" he says and smiles at me and he sits down on the chair in front of me. My little romance killer. But after what he here all have done I forgive him this little mood demolition. I can never be angry at him anyway, doesn't matter what he has done.   
We are calmly eating our chocolate mousse and enjoy every spoon because we can’t allow us this sin to oft and the mousse taste damn good! Now and then we are looking each other deep in the eyes and giving us little smiles, but we don't talk a lot. It is a cosy silent and the only noise comes from our spoons scratching the glass when we trying to catch the very last piece of mousse. Andi slowly stands up from his chair and catches my gaze. My eyes are tied up with his when he comes around the table, he places one hand in my neck, what immediately put goosebumps all over my body, and then he slowly sinks down on my lap and he put his other arm around my neck. I put my arms around him, holding him tight and pulls him closer, I need him closer. Andi laughs silently, then he asks me if he is me to heavy, but he doesn't wait for the answer. He puts his lips on mine, bites me lightly on my bottom lip before his tongue begs for to enter my mouth. At once I am very hot. It tickles from my toes to the tip of my hair. I am so in love in the man in my arms! I kiss him back and our tongs play together. He tastes good! He tastes like sweet chocolate. He slowly dissolves himself out of our kiss and out of our hug and he stands up and holds the bowl of strawberries, then he sits down on my lap again and makes himself comfortably. We are feeding each other with the berries and kissing us the whole time until all the berries are eaten. Then we just continue to kiss until Andi breaks it up.

"It is soon midnight", he says, put my hands into his and pulls me up. "It is time to go out," he tells me and brings me to the balcony. There on a table stands two elegance glasses and a bottle of champagne. He tells me to wait for a second and he returns into the room and is coming back with a warm blanket, that he puts over my shoulders. Andi opens the bottle elegant, fills the glasses with the sparkling drops and put a glass in my hand. The night sky becomes hell from single fireworks, what brings Andi eyes to glitter, but above from that it is dark around us. Andi takes place next to me, put one arm around my waist and slips under the blanket before he takes the other glass. We are standing there, close together and looks at the sky, there more and more fireworks break the darkness. The magic time is coming closer and we can hear that the other guest is coming together in front of the hotel and that they all are counting from 10 to 0, and Andi cheers to me. I take a sip of champagne and the little bubbles are sparkling in my mouth. Andi takes the glass from me and put it away, put one hand in my neck and kissing me softly. It is so much love in this kiss. We are standing so for a long time, kissing and at the same time we hear how the people that stands under us for the hotel are wishing each other a happy new year. We don't talk. We don't have to talk, we can communicate without words. Andi look me deep in my eyes and I just know that one day I will make this man to my man. At this moment I feel so wonderfully loved.


End file.
